1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus which processes an image signal to an image, and an ultrasonic apparatus including the same and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic apparatuses may be apparatuses that radiate ultrasonic waves toward a specific region inside a body from a surface of the body of an object and each obtain an image of a section of a soft tissue or blood flow using information of reflected echo ultrasonic waves in a noninvasive manner.
The ultrasonic apparatuses may be advantageous in that it they are small, cheap, can display an image of the object in real time, and have high safety having no exposure of X-rays. Due to these advantages, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are being widely used for heart, breast, abdomen, urinary organ, and obstetrics diagnoses.
A doctor may diagnose a patient based on the ultrasonic image displayed on the ultrasonic apparatus. In this case, fine movement of the internal organ or lesion of the patient displayed in the ultrasonic image may be utilized as an important factor in diagnosing the condition of the patient.